Franny's Swamp Adventure
by NicCagetheDickMage
Summary: ATTN: This is a Shrek X Franny's Feet crossover but there is not Franny's Feet section, so there's that. Regardless, Franny uses her wonderful feet to travel to Shrek's swap, there she finds adventures she will never forget. This is actually the first fic I've ever written so here goes nothing I suppose
1. Prologue

Prologue

Frances (Franny) Fantootsie was born June 1st, 1998 at St. Paul's Hospital in Vancouver, Canada to parents Michael & Jennifer Fantootsie. They lived together in a cozy two bedroom apartment in South Granville. From a young age Franny had special feet, and her family seemed have a natural reciprocity to feet. Her paternal grandfather, whom she spent much of her early life with, owned a shoe repair shop in South Vancouver. Her Father was an executive at the Vancouver Nike, (The Candian headquarters for the shoe tyrant) and her mother was a podiatrist.

Her feet, in particular, was special too. She could walk from an extremely early age, taking her first steps at a mere six months old. She was always fascinated her own, and other people's feet. She played with feet and her parents taught her about feet from a young age. But her affinity for feet was much more than just pure enjoyment of them, she had a supernatural connection to them as well.

Her real feet ventures began New Years Day of 2004. Franny was a young and perky 5 year old girl at the time, and was still yet not in school. Her mother had decided she word return to the podiatry practice, as she kept her licenses valid for the five years she was raising Frances as a stay-at-home mother. While both of her parents were at work, it was decided she would go to her grandfather's work with him. As stated before, it was a shoe repair shop. Nothing too marvelous or immaculate, just a simple mom-n'-pop business. Here, she learned to keep her grandfather company and help with small things around the shop. One of her most important tasks was to put shoes in the "To be repaired" box in the back of the store. Franny particularly enjoyed this job, as she would also try on the shoes she was handling. This is where things would take a turn. When Franny would put on exotic shoes she would be sent off to a distant land of wonder and glee. She traveled all over the world with her feet exclaiming with excitement as she put on a new pair of shoes, "Where will my feet take me today?"


	2. Chapter 1 - The Homeless Man

The Homeless Man

This inter-dimensional travel continued for some time. As the days of adventure turned into months, then years, Fran was a teenager and still going to see her grandfather every day. By this point, she had stopped putting on new shoes, thinking she was too "grown up" to do something of the sort. Her time was more devoted to helping out her grandfather, considering he need it more than ever. It was 2014 and things were tough in Vancouver. Recovering from the terrible recession, business was slower than ever. Her grandfather was also slower than ever, as he had begun to show signs of Alzheimer's, and had severe arthritis from all the work repairing shoes. Franny nearly ran the store on her own at this point, even at such a young age she had a way with repairing the worn and broken shoes.

One day, a clearly homeless man came through the door. He walked up to the counter and greeted Franny with a smile. She happily asked, "What can we do for you?" He then proceeded to put two blobs on the counter, "Do you think you could patch these up for me?" Upon closer inspection Frances had deduced that they were bags fashioned in to shoes, but had been considerably ripped up. She then told the homeless man, "They aren't really shoes, but I can sew them up for you and try to insulate them, to keep your feet warmer." His eyes sparkled for a moment, then quickly went back to the dull, steel grey look they had beforehand, "I don't think I could really afford that," He replied. "Well then I guess I'll have to fix them for free! You need to keep warm, it's cold in Vancouver in the middle of February!" Franny exclaimed with a happy look on her face. The man was overcome, he hadn't been shown this much kindness in years. He repeatedly thanked her for what she was doing, and said he would pay her back someday. She told him that it wasn't a problem, and she didn't expect anything in return. She did ask for one thing though, an explanation, "If I may ask, what are these? Because they're definitely not normal shoes." He gave Franny a puzzled look, confused why she would be so concerned with his shoes. "They're made from old onion sacks I found in a dumpster." he said in a soft voice, embarassed. "And if I may ask, why are you being so nice to me? I'm just a bum off the street." She was taken aback at this, considering she saw him in a completely different light. "I take stock in someone's character, not their money or belongings. I can tell you're a good person who is just having a tough time. One day you'll show everyone how great you are, I know you can do it!" At this point the man was starting to tear up, and all he could muster was a choked, "Th-thank you.." She then went around the counter and hugged the homeless man. She told him that his shoes would be done the next day, completely free of charge. She also gave him ten dollars and told him to get himself a good lunch. He got choked up again and just decided to leave before he got overly-emotional again.

She sat for a minute and smiled at herself, for she was proud of what she was doing for him. She went to take the onion sacks to the back of the shop when she stopped. She thought about how terrible it must be to have no shoes, and to have to wear literal sacks on your feet to keep you warm. This led her to think of her past, of all the adventures of other's shoes. "Maybe on more time.." she thought to herself. She shook her head, "It wouldn't even work, they aren't real shoes. I don't do that anymore anyways." She continued her walk to the back and opened the "To be repaired" box, but couldn't let herself put them in there. "Just for a minute," she thought to herself as she slipped off her newest pair of Nike's. she stretched the onion sacks over her bare feet and stood up, she felt it. It was happening again and she couldn't stop it. She wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or bad. She had no time to think or decide, she only had time to let the words "Where will my feet take me today?" escape her lips before she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2 - Swampy Arrival

Swampy Arrival

When she arrived in this new place her nose was filled with the stench of musty swamp. It was a foreign smell to her and it overwhelmed her nostrils. The odor was so strong she couldn't help but puke. After a few minutes, the stench became unnoticeable, and she was able to begin exploring the new terrain. The swamp she was in seemed familiar, but distant, like Franny had seen it somewhere long ago.

After walking around the marshy swamp she stumbled upon a cat who seemed to be licking himself. The awkward thing was, this cat had on what appeared to be boots and a hat. She was genuinely confused at this sight, and began the creep closer. She moved in silence, attempting to not startle the cat, in fear it would run away. She crept within five feet of the cat, and upon inspecting it closer realized who it was, Puss in Boots. She knew now where she was. She was in Shrek's domain now. She wanted to talk to the cat, but wasn't sure how to go about it. She wanted to make herself noticed without startling the cat, so she tried to show herself to the cat. She decided to walk in front of him.

The shock that came with facing the cat was unbearable. As she turned and look at him, he wasn't only licking himself, but sucking his own cock. She gasped at this sight, and he looked up startled. Being the suave cat he was, he collected himself and said in a smooth, debonair voice, "What brings you here, darling?" She was extremely uncomfortable and could only muster, "Sh-shrek" and turned a bright red, noticing his throbbing dick. He noticed her, notice him and with a chuckle said, "Sorry my sweet, I'm saving myself for Nora, but Shrek is home, just go up aways and you should see his home in no time." With that he bent back over and began sucking himself once again. Franny squeaked a "Thank you" under her breath and scurried away, confused and a little scared.

She thought about her other adventures, were they as fucked as this? They couldn't have been. She always looked back on those adventures with happiness, remembering the fun, wholesome time she had and the lessons she learned from all her friends. She had never experienced something like this before. She knew above all else she had to complete her adventure before she could return home, but, what was the adventure? She soon would find out as she climbed over a hill there was the home of the ogrelord in the distance.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Ogrelord Himself

The Ogrelord Himself

Franny knew she had to meet Shrek, it was her destiny. She began to walk towards the house. Transversing through an onion field, she started to remember the Shrek movies, and began to worry. Was she going to have to fight a dragon? Or overthrow a king? She had been on adventures, but never anything that dangerous. Before she could worry about it more she was out of the onion fields and nearing the door step.

She walked up to the door, brushed herself off, winced in fear, and knocked on the door. It was a hard knock, then complete silence. After a moment or so the strong, masculine voice of the ogrelord rang throught he swamp, "IS THAT YOU DONKEH?" The pure power of his voice sent shockwaves through Franny's core. She had to take a step back and collect herself. Why did he have such an effect on her? She wasn't even that big of a fan of Shrek, she was more of a Finding Nemo girl. She recollected her being and calmly said in her sweet voice, "N-No, it's Franny. I'm here on an adventure." There was a short grumble and then a few pacing noises, and then the door swung open, it was him.

"EH LASSEH, WHAT YA DOIN IN MAH SWAMP?" Shrek roared at her, his breath was strong with onion and female genitalia. His breath was similar to the stench of the swamp, yet more concentrated and enticing. The gust of wind propelled from his lungs was strong enough to completely knock Franny off her Frantastic feet, and knock her out cold.

Franny woke with a jump, forgetting where she was. The scene flooded back to her, Puss in Boots, the onion field, Shrek himself. She was coming too and realized he had laid her down on a cot in his home. He had a fire blazing and soup on the table. She looked outside and it was dark, he had looked after her all day. She blushed at this, thanking him in her mind. She then took in the full picture, most importantly the fact Shrek wasn't in it. She then heard the shower running and decided to wait for him to finish, and decided she would then talk about the adventure they would partake in. She closed her eyes and thought of home. Her sweet grandpa, always caring about her and being as sweet as can be. Her mother, who tried to make time for her, but was a busy woman who had trouble making time for Franny, but she tried. And last, and least, her father. Her farther, similar to her mother, had a busy schedule, but made no time for Franny, and never really wanted to nor cared if he did or didn't see her for a week. She still missed him too.

She was deep in thought when she came back to reality to be met with a large ogre in a towel. Shrek was out of the shower, and was standing inches away from her. "Eh, lassie" He said, trying to be suave. She blushed and exchanged her greeting. They talked about where Franny was from, and what she was doing there. As she was sitting on the cot telling about her home, she was looking up at him and talking. She was talking about her Frantastic feet when suddenly she stopped because something hit her in the face. She looked down and saw Shrek's towel had fallen off. It was time.


	5. Chapter 4 - Ogregasm

Ogregasm

Franny was now eye-to-eye with the ogrelord's sixteen inch eshrecktion. She looked up at her master and uttered, "S-Shrekpai, now?" He just nodded, and that's all she needed. She began to suck the monstrosity with such vigor and force she could have uprooted a tree. This continued while they moved to his more comfortable bed. Her intricate tongue techniques laced his eshrektion like a figure skater. Shrek was, for the first time in his wise and wondrous life, overcome. Franny was unlike any of the other intimate moments he'd felt before. After a mere 10 minutes he onion gunned a load of swamp juice down Franny's gullet. She was happy she had pleased Shrek, but was disappointed he was already done. She wanted to feel him in her stomach. After looking at Franny's body once again, Shrek exclaimed in excitement, "OH, LOOK AT IT GO!" Franny looked down and saw he was a full ogre once again. All she could squeak was "A-Again?" in her excitement.

This time Shrek completely skipped her mouth, and deflowered her immediately. Shrek then proceeded to stick his massive eshrektion into her dainty body. He felt organs shift and planets collide. The world shook as if hit my a thousand meteors. Floods washed away cities as volcanoes created new continents. Franny was overcome and on the verge of hysteria. Her screams could be heard from Olympus, all the way to the depths of San Diego. Shrek then proceeded to insert a fresh onion from the fields into Franny's supple anus. The pain and pleasure of the gaping anus made Shrek eager, and he then, without removing the onion, jammed his massive schlong into her bottom, parting the oceans across the globe. As Pangea was reforming Shrek physically slammed Franny through the bed, and into the ground. She then turned to Shrekpai and asked him, "Do you want to see why Franny's Feet are so special?"

Franny then turns to him and wraps her genetically and spiritually perfect feet around the ogrelord's mammoth cock. She begins to do things that are unimaginable, indescribable, and humanly impossible with her feet. Pandora's box was open and the ground was splitting at the equator. She moved with such grace she transcended physics and reality with the way she stroked the eshrektion. As he reached climax, and the temperature of the earth reached 0 degrees Kelvin, he stuck his massive dick into Franny and yelled, "IT'S ALL OGRE NOW." He onion busted with such power, his powerful juices secreted from every orifice. They continue to embrace each other as they look through the window, it was daytime. They had made sweet love for over 9 hours straight.


End file.
